Field devices are used for measuring a pressure, a fill level of a container, or a flow through a line. These field devices may be tailor-made according to specific customer requirements. This often entails relatively high expenditure. When the requirements which a field device is to meet change, this often necessitates the purchase of a new field device.
For energy supply, the field devices may be connected to an external energy source, for example using two-wire technology.